


The First Time

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After admitting their true feelings for one another Jack and Daniel decide to consummate their relationship for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first completed male/male slash story and was originally posted in October of 2001.

Colonel Jack O’Neill glanced up as his friend and newest romantic lover, approached him with a lazy grin on his face. Jack returned the smile as he looked into Daniel Jackson’s eyes and thought of how it would feel to finally consummate their relationship. Jack had confronted Daniel several months ago to inform him that he had this unexplainable desire for the man. Daniel had been shocked at first, but it didn’t take long for Daniel to readily agree to start a more intimate relationship between one another. Jack had been dreaming and fantasizing about Daniel, and getting the man into his bed, ever since that second trip to Abydos. He had felt a stab of jealousy when he watched how Sha’re had treated him so lovingly. Jack had been surprised hell shocked was a better word for the feeling that had entered him upon seeing Daniel again after a year’s time. Jack never expected to be so drawn to the man. He didn’t get the courage up to confront Daniel until years later and when he asked Daniel if he would like to have a serious romantic relationship Daniel had responded shyly at first, but soon he was receptive to the idea. Jack had been euphoric when Daniel agreed to give their relationship a chance. He decided to go very slow for Daniel knowing the idea of having a romantic relationship with another man was very foreign and strange to him. Jack vowed that he would carefully proceed and show Daniel the rewards that such a relationship could produce. He told Daniel that he wanted to make love to him. At first Daniel was hesitant but this morning he stopped Jack in the hallway to whisper that he’d like to try tonight…that is if Jack was also willing. Jack was extremely glad to hear Daniel’s suggestion. He spent all morning trying not to think of how he would please Daniel tonight. The time for planning was now over. Daniel was here in his home now. He was acting very nervous and Jack knew that he would have to make the first move. Daniel was just too anxious to even think right now. 

Daniel entered Jack’s home nervously glancing around. He had been to Jack’s house a million times, but never for a night of loving. Jack had been asking him off and on if he’d be willing to try the intercourse part of their relationship. Daniel hedged it for months and was very happy to see that Jack didn’t continuously pressure him about his decision. Jack backed off and gave him space and time to adjust to the new enticing idea. Daniel had been thinking about what it would be like to make love to a man. The fact that the man he’d be making love to would be Jack was a definite plus. He trusted Jack completely and knew that Jack would never intentionally hurt him. He still didn’t feel very comfortable with the idea of sleeping with Jack. Daniel had finally decided this morning that it was time he suggested it. Jack seemed extremely happy at the news and told him when to be at his house. Now here he stood in Jack’s living room not sure even what to say. He found he couldn’t even look Jack in the eyes knowing what they were about to do. He could hear Jack breathing and knew that Jack was waiting for him to speak. Daniel just couldn’t form any words at the moment. Jack was the first to speak up as he said, “Daniel if you would rather not we can wait. Hell, I can wait a lifetime for you if I must. You need to tell me how you feel about this. I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.” 

Daniel licked his lips nervously and glanced briefly at Jack then said, “Uh no…no Jack I want to… I want to try. I’m just…this is all new to me Jack.” 

“I understand that Daniel. Just relax. I won’t rush you into anything. The decision is all yours. You can say no at any time. If you really aren’t up for this…” 

“No… Look Jack, it’s not that I don’t want to…it’s just that I’m…” 

“Scared to?” 

Daniel nodded in agreement. Jack smiled tenderly at him then continued, “Daniel being scared is a very normal reaction to trying something new. I know that this is a big step for you to make. The last partner you had intercourse with was Sha’re. I understand why you’re so worried and anxious. Believe me Daniel the emotions are totally natural. Everyone gets nervous when trying something different. Right now I’m nervous as hell too because I don’t want to scare you away when you just came into my life.” 

“Jack you won’t scare me away. I just… Take it slow for me, please.” 

“Daniel, that was my intention all along I want to please you, to show you how much you mean to me by loving you. Are you ready?” 

“Um…as ready as I’ll ever be…so what now?” 

“Now…?” Jack asked as a wicked grin skittered across his face. Daniel inhaled sharply when he saw that grin. He was so nervous and anxious…his palms were even sweating. Damn, what if he couldn’t do it? Would Jack be disappointed in him? Or what if he could do it and was horrible at it? He would be devastated if he disappointed Jack. He said, “Jack I’ll need a bit of help…” 

“How did you make love to Sha’re, Daniel?” 

“Wha…what Jack?” 

Why the hell was Jack asking him how he had made love to his late wife? What did Sha’re have to do with this? Daniel looked at him in confusion and continued, “What does Sha’re half to do with us?” 

“Just answer the question Daniel. Were you gentle or rough? How did you make love to your wife?” 

“Well gentle of course…slow and… Jack what the hell…?” 

“With me it’s the same. Love me the way you made love to your wife…” 

“Jack I don’t think I can do that.” 

“Daniel how did you please her? How did you satisfy her desires? The only different between Sha’re and I is our gender. You know how to love a woman and you know how to make love. The only difference is that I’m a man and you’re a man. You already know how to please someone…” 

Daniel now understood what Jack was trying to say. He was trying to instill more confidence in Daniel. If he could please his wife, which he had become very well adept at satisfying and pleasuring her immensely in the short time that he had been with her, than he could satisfy Jack as well. He knew that he was a decent lover and if he could make love to Sha’re then he could make love with Jack. A smile began to slowly curve his lips as his confidence began to increase. He could do this. He was getting himself too worked up and worrying too much about things he didn’t need to concern himself with. He could do this and he wanted to do this. He really wanted to do this. He spent quite a long time fantasizing about having intercourse with Jack O’Neill and now was his chance to fulfill those dark erotic fantasies of his. Still the hesitation, shyness and uncertainty reared their ugly heads as Daniel said, “Jack I’m just not sure…” 

Jack watched the play of emotions crossing Daniel’s facial features as he realized what Jack was trying to relay to him. He noticed Daniel was now looking t him and not acting as shy as he was when he first entered. As Daniel began to speak again Jack couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t resist temptation and without a thought or comment he pulled Daniel against him pressing a kiss firmly to his lips. Daniel stiffened upon that first contact of lips against lips. Jack could feel the tenseness within him. He softened his kiss trying to ease Daniel into this new, frightening experience. He nearly sighed in relief when, little by little, Daniel began to yield to his deep passionate kiss. He at first only placed his hands on Jack’s shoulders not daring to the pull the man any closer to him, but as the kiss began to deepen and intensify Jack felt those arms finally yielding and wrapping lazily around his body pulling him closer. Jack nearly cried out, releasing a low groan, as he felt Daniel’s arms now secured firmly around him. God, Daniel felt so good in his arms. Jack worked on softening his kiss even further and slipped his tongue out from between his lips. He gently prodded his tongue against Daniel’s closed lips encouraging him to open up for him. Daniel at first didn’t move but as his tongue became more insistent at demanding entrance into Daniel’s mouth he could feel the man succumbing to his gentle nudging. As Daniel opened his mouth some Jack took full advantage and pushed his tongue between Daniel’s lips delving to explore the interior of Daniel’s mouth. Daniel gripped him tighter and slowly moved his tongue towards Jack’s. The instant that Jack and Daniel’s tongues made contact Jack could feel Daniel stiffening again. He began to rub his hands gently up and down across the planes of Daniel’s back trying to reassure him with soft caresses. Daniel responded to the touch and moaned deeply as he allowed the heat now flaring between them life. Jack reeled as he heard that soft moan. He knew that he was doing something right if Daniel was now beginning to respond to his touch. Jack continued to delve into Daniel’s mouth then pulled his tongue back out planting light kisses on Daniel’s lips. He then pulled back to look at Daniel still in his arms and watched as the man’s tongue slipped out between his own lips moistening them. Jack thought that innocent movement looked erotic as hell, especially when he could see the stirrings of desire and want sparking in those deep blue eyes. He spoke huskily as his want for Daniel only increased after that explosive kiss, “Want to go upstairs? The bed would be so much more comfortable.” 

“Yes Jack.” 

Jack smirked then swooped down scooping Daniel into his arms. Daniel squealed in surprise saying, “Jack, what the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? You’re going to throw your back out!” 

“I’m not crazy but the first time needs to be special. I want to carry you to the bedroom then ravage you.” 

“God…lead on Jack.” 

Jack headed for the bedroom carrying Daniel all the way. Once inside he sat Daniel back onto his feet then said, “Would you feel comfortable with your clothes off or would you prefer to keep them on?” 

“Jack, how can we make love if I’m still fully clothed?” 

“Hmm, could make things rather interesting. Daniel I just want you to be comfortable and relaxed. The first time needs to be perfect.” 

“Jack, no one can ever make love perfectly.” 

“But some of us can sure as hell try!” 

“Yes I suppose some of us could. Jack, why is it so hot in your bedroom?” 

“What?” 

“These clothes are definitely going to have to go,” Daniel answered teasingly. 

“Oh…” 

Jack smirked as he watched Daniel hastily remove his t-shirt. God but the man was indeed nervous as hell! His fingers kept slipping off the button of his jeans and he was beginning to get frustrated. Jack approached him then said, “Here let me help you out of those.” 

Daniel glanced up feeling warmth creep up across his neck and face as he started to blush. Damn it, he was blushing! He never blushed! Never! How the hell could Jack make him blush? Daniel quickly downcast his eyes and stared at Jack’s strong lean fingers as they so easily unclasped the button of his jeans. Then he watched those same practiced fingers pull his zipper down. Daniel decided that it was now or never. If he didn’t take his pants off now he would probably soon lose his courage to go on. He quickly seized the waistband of his jeans in his hands and pulled them hastily off. He risked a peak at Jack who was now undoing the button of his own jeans. As Jack pulled his jeans off before him Daniel felt his mouth begin to water and felt heat beginning to come to life deep in his belly. Hell, was that desire? Was he actually getting charged up by Jack? Daniel closed his eyes as a vivid image of Jack sprawled out naked across the bed seared his vision. Oh God, he was getting turned on! Daniel found that in the desire continuing to slowly build within himself he was finding more an more confidence to continued on with this new experience. He glanced up as Jack tore his t-shirt off and Daniel found his eyes clashing with a very bare, tanned, muscular chest. Oh God, Jack was beautiful. He could see the corded muscle that made up Jack’s abs and chest. Damn but Jack had a very sexy physique. Daniel licked his lips wetting them in anticipation. He felt shocked as he felt a sudden urge to lick Jack’s chest. God, could he do that? Would he be able to make love to Jack? He was still very afraid but found that he was greatly anticipating tonight’s nocturnal activities. 

Jack quickly discarded his own clothes smiling as he saw anticipation and excitement fill Daniel's body. Daniel was responding very well to his tender coaxing. Jack caught Daniel's nervous hand gestures as he began to work his underwear off of his body. Jack could only stare in awe as Daniel's penis fell free of the constrictive briefs he had been wearing. God, Daniel was very sexy; he was as sexy as hell! Jack found he couldn't look away. He could see that Daniel's penis was now erect...as was his own. He found himself slowly scanning Daniel from his feet to his head. He paused when his eyes took in those strong lean thighs. He felt his own penis swelling in response to his next thought...Daniel with those strong thighs of his wrapped around Jack gripping him tightly. Oh God, the image was so erotic that Jack nearly lost it. He continued to scan Daniel's body smiling as his eyes again fell to that hardened penis. If Daniel was experiencing any problems responding to Jack's encouragement his body sure as hell wasn't. He continued to scope Daniel's body stopping at those finely toned abs of his and that muscular chest. Daniel had gotten leaner and more muscular in the last few years and Jack found that he looked even sexier, and a lot more damned tempting, then he had all those years ago. He found that he wanted to touch that body of Daniel's. He wanted to touch him, stroke him and caress him until Daniel was writhing under his expert touch. Jack found himself moving closer to Daniel finding that he wanted the man in his bed now. 

Daniel watched as Jack swept his eyes casually up over his body. Daniel felt heat stirring in his groin as he realized that Jack was admiring him and his body. He could tell by Jack's expression that the man was very pleased with what he was seeing. Daniel inhaled shakily as Jack took a step towards him. Oh God, now what? What was he supposed to do now? Daniel cursed his anxiousness. He couldn't seem to think of what the hell to do next. Jack seemed to pick up on Daniel's sudden discomfort and made the move. Daniel gasped as Jack pulled him against that lean, hard sexy chest that Daniel had just been admiring. He groaned as the skin on skin contact set his pulse racing and his breath increasing. Oh God, he felt so damned turned on! He could feel Jack searing him with his touch. Where their flesh was touching a fire was raging. Jack lowered his head and captured Daniel's lips again. Daniel jumped in hesitation and excitement. He found himself responding more naturally as his arms wrapped around Jack's body of their own accord. Daniel found himself pulling Jack closer and kissing him deeper, harder. He found that he wanted Jack to continue kissing him. Jack readily responded and Daniel could only sigh in pleasure as Jack softened his kiss and deepened it. He was vaguely aware of Jack slowly directing him towards the bed but didn't pay much attention to it because the new sensations were overwhelming him. He jumped as the backs of his legs gently banged the side of Jack's bed. Before he knew it he was sitting down on that bed and pulling Jack right down along with him. As soon as he was on the bed Daniel broke the intense kiss. He smiled lazily up at Jack then shifted towards the center of the bed extending his full body out across the mattress and resting his back slightly propped against Jack's pillows. He felt his insides turning to liquid fire as he saw the look of pure desire begin to shade Jack's eyes making them look almost black. 

Jack noticed that Daniel was getting worried again, so he quickly pulled Daniel into another deep kiss. He slowly pushed Daniel towards the bed and once to the bed he was overjoyed when Daniel sat on it pulling him down with him. Jack nearly cried out when Daniel broke their intense kiss but found himself again admiring his lover as Daniel shifted on the bed to lay himself out flat. God, if Daniel only knew how damned hot and enticing that position made him look! Jack quickly joined Daniel on the bed. He straddled Daniel's hips then pulled him into his arms yet again. Daniel cried out as their bodies connected yet again. Jack felt those strong arms again wrap around him and pull him closer. Daniel made the next move as he pulled Jack on top of him and placed a kiss shyly onto Jack's lips. Jack inhaled sharply then said, "Oh God that's it Daniel just let yourself go." 

Daniel felt excitement and pleasure filling him as he planted the first kiss on Jack's lips. As Jack spoke to him he found encouragement to continue and without further thought he pulled Jack into a searing kiss. Daniel wrapped his left leg around Jack's right leg in an effort to pull the man tighter against him. He found that he wanted Jack close to him. Jack responded to his kiss with fervor. Jack then broke the kiss and started to trail feathery kisses across Daniel's left jaw line working his way slowly towards Daniel's ear. Daniel pulled him tighter against him not wanting Jack to move or break that intimate skin on skin contact just yet. He closed his eyes reveling in the new feelings of euphoria and passion burning throughout his body. He giggled as Jack kissed his ear tickling it. Then Daniel cried out as he felt Jack's moist warm mouth tug at his ear pulling it into his mouth. As Jack began to suckle Daniel's earlobe Daniel found himself beginning to lose all control. Damn, but that felt good. Jack pulled away briefly and chuckled saying, "I think I found one of those erogenous zones of yours, Doctor Jackson. Would you like me to do that again?" 

Daniel spoke out breathlessly, desire singeing his every word as he answered, "Oh, yes...yes..." 

Jack chuckled again then gently pulled Daniel's earlobe into his mouth gently suckling it and reveling in Daniel's cry of pleasure. He pulled away again whispering huskily, "I'm going to take my time satisfying you. I want to learn every thing about you. I want you to relax and just enjoy the new feelings I'm awaking in your body." 

"Oh yes Jack..." 

Jack smirked at his lover finding himself growing even harder as Daniel began to so openly respond to him. He planted a light kiss against Daniel's left cheek then began to slowly spread them in a line across Daniel's cheek up to his forehead then down his right cheek. He then pulled away, moving himself lower on Daniel. He felt Daniel's grip intensify and smiled as he realized it was because Daniel didn't want to let him go. He moved down to Daniel's belly then placed a gentle kiss right above his navel followed shortly by his tongue, which he drew much pleasure in slowly dragging up across the center of Daniel's chest. Daniel arched towards him wanting Jack's tongue to caress his body more. Jack continued his journey by dragging his tongue up across Daniel's throat pausing at the carotid artery. Without a second thought he gently nipped the flesh right above that vein. Daniel cried out again arching up into him. Jack pulled away, breathing heavily. He asked, "Ready for the next step or do you need some more time to relax?" 

"Next step?" came Daniel's question huskily. 

"Penetration..." 

"Oh God Jack..." 

"The foreplay is nice but anal play is even better." 

"Anal play?" 

"You've never heard of it?" 

"Uh...no. I thought you just...entered and started to...you know thrust." 

"Oh, no, no, no... The best part is the anal play. No, you can't just enter. You need lubrication or you'll end up torn up badly. No, oh God Daniel you'll love this." 

"I...I will?" 

Jack smiled down at him then said, "Trust me on this. You just lay here and I'll be right back." 

"But...where are you going?" 

"I need to get some lubrication. You can't enter without it or it will be painful. I want you to feel nothing but pleasure, Doctor Jackson. Trust me. I know what I'm doing. You just continue to lie there looking so goddamned hot and tempting. I'll be right back." 

Jack found that he wanted to imbed himself in Daniel as soon as possible. He was on fire and so ready but all they had done so far was touch. If Daniel could get Jack so damned charged with just simple touches imagine what the man could do with intercourse! Jack couldn't even begin to imagine how wonderful actual penetration would be with Daniel. He quickly ran to his bathroom cursing himself for not having the lubrication already next to the bed. In truth he wasn't sure if Daniel would be able to go that far so he had hesitated. He quickly grabbed the jar of KY Jelly and ran into the room. Daniel glanced up looking extremely pleased. He said, "My Colonel, I don't believe I've ever seen you move quite so fast before." 

"Never had a damned good reason to get my ass in gear before." 

"Oh...and now?" 

"Now...Oh shit Daniel, now...now I want you!" 

"Well, then come and take me, Jack. I'm not going any where." 

"God, Daniel do you have any idea how comments like that will get you into trouble?" 

"Comments like what, Jack?" asked Daniel as he smiled innocently towards Jack. 

Jack cursed again and flew into the bed just as quickly as he had left. Daniel pulled him against him much more forcefully then Jack expected. Jack looked at him in shocked surprise and Daniel simply responded, "I was getting lonely and cold. I needed to get heated up again." 

"Oh God, what the hell am I going to do with you? You never told me how much of a damned tease you could be, Danny boy." 

"Me? A tease? Never." 

"Bullshit! That is such total bullshit!" 

Jack watched Daniel smiling as he noticed that a lot of the nervous tension in Daniel has since eased. Good, it was about time Daniel relaxed a bit. He could still read a hint of apprehension in those eyes, but Daniel didn't tell him to stop. Jack prompted, "You can either lay on your side or your stomach. Which would you prefer?" 

"Why on my stomach?" 

"Why? So I can get to your lovely anus." 

Daniel's face flushed momentarily with embarrassment as Jack said that, but he quickly recovered and laid on his right side. Jack continued, "Good, very good Daniel. Now try to relax and just let go." 

"I'll try..." 

"You're doing great, Daniel. Don't you worry about a thing…I'm going to do all the work this time; I want to please you. Allow me to do that." 

"Okay..." 

Daniel shifted his position some licking his lips nervously. He wasn't sure what to expect next. He felt his body tensing up in anxiousness and excitement. He listened to Jack's movements and waited to see what would happen next. 

Jack found himself staring at Daniel's very attractive buttocks. Damn, but the man had a sexy ass! He opened the KY jelly smiling as he pressed his fingers in the jelly and lubricated them. He then said, "Now Daniel, you’ll have to let me know if you want to stop. You need to tell me. You have to speak up. If you decide you don't want to do this for any reason I'll understand. I don't want to force you into this. If you feel any pain while I'm adding the lubrication or at any other time then you need to tell me. If it hurts then it's not good. I don't want to hurt you in any way. You need to speak up. Understand?" 

"Yes." 

"You promise to tell me if you want to stop or you experience pain?" 

"Yes Jack, promise..." 

"All right. The first step is to get you to relax more." 

"I am relaxed, Jack." 

"Not completely." 

"I'll be fine." 

"You need to relax more and I need to get your rectal muscles relaxed, as well." 

"I'll be fine." 

"Let me be the judge of that." 

"Jack..." 

“Daniel, let me do this. I have experience with anal play. I know what to do. You're new to this. I want you to feel the pleasure that such a joining can create. If there is anything that I do that makes you feel uncomfortable in any way you need to speak up. Some people simply can't handle penetration of the anus so if your body is too sensitive stop. Don't feel you must continue or I'll be angry or upset. I get enjoyment out of just touching your body Daniel, so don't let me continue if you feel uncomfortable or you're in pain or you want to stop. I love you and know that not everyone can handle certain things done to the anal area. You need to remember it's a very sensitive area. Do you understand what I'm saying, Daniel?" 

"Yes Jack." 

"Ready?" 

"Yes." 

Jack gently pushed his now lubricated fingers between the folds of Daniel's buttocks. Daniel gasped as he felt the fingers press against his anus. The feeling sent a shock wave of delight ricocheting throughout his body. Jack spoke gently, "I'm going to massage the outer muscle of your anus. Doing this will make it a lot easier for you to accept penetration, all right?" 

"Yes..." came Daniel's husky reply. 

Jack smirked in response to that comment. Daniel was already falling into the abyss of desire and Jack had barely touched the man yet. He found that hearing the desire in Daniel's voice encouraged him to continue on. Jack began to massage the outer muscle of Daniel's anus with his fingers working the lubrication into the skin and making the muscle more supple. 

Daniel cried out urging, "God, yes Jack...that feels good. Deeper...deeper..." 

"Easy, Danny, we have to move slowly. Easy." 

Daniel jolted in response as Jack began to work his fingers gently over the opening to Daniel's anus. Daniel found that slight pressure was driving him wild with want. He never felt anything quite so pleasurable in his entire life. God, if this is how it felt to have anal intercourse...Daniel groaned as Jack continued gently massaging him in such an intimate place. He cried out in protest when Jack pulled away from his anus. Then he heard Jack telling him to relax and that he was only adding more lubrication to his fingers. Daniel found that waiting the few scant seconds for Jack to do so was driving him crazy. He was ready to beg Jack to continue when he felt Jack's fingers gently probe between the folds of his buttocks once again. As Jack pressed his fingers lightly against Daniel's anus Daniel moaned from deep within his throat arching up towards Jack's fingers wanting Jack to probe further, probe deeper. He heard Jack chuckling again and asked, "What...?" 

"Does this feel good, Daniel?" 

"Oh God yes!" 

"Would you like me to penetrate?" 

"Hmm, I think I'd like that very much..." 

"Tell me if you experience any pain." 

"I will..." 

Jack smirked then began to slowly push his pointer finger into Daniel's anus. Daniel tensed immediately causing Jack to cease all movement fearing that his probing hurt Daniel. He questioned, "Are you all right?" 

Daniel felt himself becoming lost in the haze of desire and want that was flooding his system now. Jack's fingers against him felt so good. He drew immense pleasure from the simple touches. Daniel became quickly aware of something entering his anus and froze up immediately. He felt something prod him gently and cried out. He became aware that Jack was asking if he was all right. Was he all right? Hell, no he was on fire! He wanted Jack inside of him...now! He heard Jack question him again then said, "Deeper, Jack...deeper, please..." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, oh please!" 

As Jack heard the cry of pleasure erupt from Daniel he knew that the penetration was pleasing and not painful. Daniel, in fact, liked it so damned much that he was begging for more. Jack gently eased his finger into Daniel deeper and felt his self-control nearly shattering as Daniel cried out in obvious immense pleasure. So Danny was enjoying this penetration, was he? Jack started to work his finger around inside of Daniel's rectum causing Daniel to leave out tiny gasps of pleasure as he did so. Jack said, "How does that feel?" 

"Good...very good...Jack, I want you inside of me...You...please Jack." 

"Not yet, Danny, you're still too tense…" 

God was Daniel ever tight. Jack could tell that Daniel was a definite virgin to anal play and anal penetration. The man was so damned tight it was unbelievable. Jack found the idea of being Daniel's first partner to perform anal intercourse with was very exciting. Jack knew that he had to go very slow. If he wasn't slow and careful with Daniel he could end up causing Daniel more pain then pleasure. He had to ease into Daniel. His anus was so tight that Jack was afraid that Daniel might not be able to take him completely inside yet. He said, "Daniel, you're new to this type of loving. I have to go very slow. If I rush this I could end up hurting you badly. When it comes to the anus you have to be very gentle and tender. If I rush things or don't take my time I could end up tearing you up inside and I will not do that to you. I need to ease you into this." 

"'Kay..." 

"It is very important for you to speak up if you experience any pain at all. I can't stress that enough, Daniel. If you feel any pain you need to tell me. I will go as slowly and as gently as you like. I've waited for you for a long time. If I have to wait any longer it won't kill me. I love you Daniel, and I'll do anything for you." 

"Love you too, Jack. Jack...make love to me...please." 

"Oh God, Daniel are you sure?" 

"Yes! Please. I want you, Jack. I want you inside of me. I need you inside of me." 

"Daniel, you're driving me crazy." 

"Good." 

Jack pulled his finger slowly out of Daniel's anus and quickly lubricated his penis. He wanted to be inside of Daniel so badly but knew that he would have to control himself the entire time. He added more lubrication to his penis just to be sure, than questioned, "Are you ready?" 

"Oh God yes! Now Jack! Now!" 

"Daniel, you need to be patient. I'm going to enter you very slowly. I need you to let me know if you experience any pain or if penetration just doesn't feel comfortable to you. Okay?" 

"Okay Jack." 

"Ready?" 

"Yes." 

Jack lay down behind Daniel and gently gripped the man about his shoulders. Daniel inhaled sharply in response to the physical touch. He waited patiently for Jack to make his move. Jack moved against Daniel pushing the head of his penis into the folds of Daniel's buttocks. Daniel cried out in pleasure at the explosive contact. Jack then eased the head of his penis against the opening to Daniel's anus. Daniel was already crying out and breathing heavily in response. 

Jack calmed himself and kept reminding himself of just how tight Daniel is. He nearly came undone when Daniel thrust back against him lodging the head of Jack's very erect penis closer against the entrance to his anus. Daniel's breathing rapidly increased and he was moaning. Jack placed a kiss gently against Daniel's broad back whispering, "Easy Danny, we have to take this very slowly. Relax. I'm only going to enter a little at a time. It will make it so much easier on you. Trust me." 

"I do Jack...I do trust you, Jack." 

"I know you do." 

He then placed a kiss against Daniel's left shoulder hearing the catch in the man's breathing as his lips grazed flesh. Jack pushed into Daniel's anus. Daniel cried out as he felt the head of Jack's penis entering him. He tensed as Jack pushed in further noticing how strange it felt to have something inside of him. He felt his body relaxing and easing up again as his anus adjusted to Jack's size. 

Jack held himself back. He slowly eased into Daniel stilling as he pushed in deeper. He paused off and on to allow Daniel's body to adjust to accommodate his size. The process seemed to take forever, but he wasn't about to just shove in without thought or he'd end up tearing Daniel up inside so he continued to slowly enter. He could tell the further he pushed in that Daniel was extremely tight. He held himself tense listening very closely to Daniel's breathing and comments. He knew that Daniel would take some time to adjust to something inside of him. He was prepared to stop if Daniel showed any signs of distress or any signs of displeasure. He cried out himself when he felt his shaft fully penetrating inside of Daniel and he could feel Daniel's anus tighten around his erect penis then slowly relax. Just feeling Daniel's anus gripping him tightly before relaxing nearly drove Jack over the edge into bliss. Jack closed his eyes and swallowed hard focusing on maintaining self-control at all costs. It felt so good to be inside of Daniel and Jack was nearly ready to explode. He felt desire charging his system more as Daniel gasped saying, "Yes Jack! Oh, that feels so good! Yes!" 

Jack smiled in response to Daniel's comments and chose to just lay there for a time to allow Daniel to grow accustomed to having a very hard, erect penis inside of him. Daniel was breathing heavily but not in pain. His breaths were of pleasure and excitement. Jack asked, "How does this feel, Daniel?" 

"Mmm feels great, Jack…" 

"Good." 

Jack's smile broadened when he heard that reply. He pressed his chest against Daniel's back and started to slowly stroke Daniel's left arm with his left hand giving Daniel time to grow accustom to this new experience and helping to relax him further. Daniel pushed back into him more wanting to feel Jack pressed so intimately against him. Jack felt his breath catch as Daniel's slightly smaller frame pressed against him more firmly. He found his hand casually sliding down the arm towards Daniel's groin and couldn't resist the urge to taunt him a bit more. He leaned down planting a soft, firm kiss against Daniel's upper arm while continuing to slide his hand lower and lower. He inhaled deeply when he moved his hand to Daniel's hip. He questioned, "Are you all right? 

"Yes Jack." 

"Good..." then he slipped his hand towards Daniel's inner thighs. 

Daniel gasped as he felt Jack's hand slide between his legs. He asked in a husky voice, "God, Jack, what are you doing now?" 

"Relax Daniel. I just want to touch you. Relax." 

As he finished that statement he clasped his hand firmly over Daniel's penis causing Daniel to cry out as he felt Jack's left hand firmly cupping him. Oh God but this felt so damned good! 

Daniel tensed as Jack began to slowly move his thumb up and down across the shaft of Daniel's penis. His breaths started to come in little gasps as the gentle stroking pushed him closer to the edge. Daniel groaned crying out, "Yes Jack, that feels good...harder...harder, Jack. I want you to grip me tightly." 

"It would be my pleasure, Doctor." 

Then Jack wrapped his hand around Daniel's very erect penis and began to slowly move his hand up and down over the shaft. Daniel felt dizzy with all the magnificent sensations now flooding his body. He groaned again finding his own body moving against Jack's hand making Jack caress him and grip him tighter. He moaned as he could feel Jack's very erect penis buried within his anus and found that the slow rocking motion was driving him insane with want and need. He thrust forward as Jack pumped his shaft with his hand and leaned backwards to take Jack inside of him deeper. His thrusting was slow and gentle. Daniel felt like he was in total control as Jack allowed him to thrust at his own pace. Daniel felt himself getting quickly overheated as the intense sensations ricocheted throughout his entire being. Daniel found that Jack's fingers were still lubricated from pushing inside of him earlier and found himself becoming more sexually charged as Jack's hand glided easily over his erection. He was beginning to quickly lose himself in the abyss of overpowering desire. He could feel his body moving rapidly towards climax and found he wanted more. He began to writhe in ecstasy moaning and groaning as Jack tormented him with his hand at the same time that he was inside of him. Daniel cried out as he felt Jack's hand pick up pace and he soon found himself readily responding by thrusting more powerfully. He felt Jack's mouth press against his skin as Jack started kissing him again and felt euphoric. He began to speak again, "Yes, yes, that's good...oh God! Jack...Jack!" 

Daniel began to mutter Jack's name over and over again as he felt his orgasm quickly building. He knew that he would soon explode in response to Jack's tender, experienced touch. He could feel Jack's hand movements becoming more insistent and hear Jack's breathing increase along with his own as he continued to cry out Jack's name. Jack responded by crying out Daniel's name over and over again. Daniel felt the tension build within himself, the heat building to an inferno as he neared his apex. Daniel tensed knowing he was reaching fulfillment. Jack responded by pushing into him and continuing to pump his hand up and down across Daniel's penis. 

Jack nearly lost it when he gripped Daniel's hard member in his hand and began to slowly pump at the erection. He was riding the wave of pleasure and ecstasy right along with Daniel and finding that his cries were now matching Daniel's own. As he felt Daniel tense he knew the man was about to climax. Jack pulled Daniel against him still gripping his penis possessively and holding himself still inside of the man reveling in hearing Daniel's continued moans and gasps. 

Daniel cried out his name and in the next instant lost all control as his climax was finally reached. Jack found himself reaching his apex as he heard Daniel's cries of bliss. In the next instant, only mere seconds after Daniel reached fulfillment, Jack climaxed and collapsed against his lover feeling immensely pleased and satisfied. 

Once Daniel climaxed he collapsed against the bed breathing heavily trying to calm his racing heart. He could feel Jack still pressed intimately against him and still buried inside of him. He found he wanted Jack closer, so he pushed his back firmly against the wall of Jack's solid chest. He sighed in contentment as he felt Jack's body pressing against his own. Jack said, "Danny, lift up some." 

Daniel obeyed not sure of what Jack was doing and moaned in satisfaction as Jack wrapped both of his arms around him pulling Daniel even closer against him. Jack gently kissed the back of Daniel's neck then said, "Rest Daniel, rest." 

"Jack...thank you. You were absolutely wonderful." 

"So were you Danny, so were you…" 

Jack inhaled deeply as Daniel snuggled closer against his body. Jack responded by wrapping his arms tighter around him. Jack listened to Daniel as the man's breathing began to slow down. Daniel said, "I love you, Jack." 

"I love you too, Daniel. Now, go to sleep. Okay?" 

"'Kay. Night Jack," Daniel responded sleepily. 

Jack smirked as he heard the exhausted ness in Daniel. He had worked his lover hard tonight, but was very satisfied with the way things went. Daniel seemed immensely pleased with his introduction to anal intercourse and Jack found that made him extremely happy. He whispered, "Good night, Daniel." Then Jack placed a tender kiss against Daniel's left cheek, pulled him closer and closed his eyes. 

Tonight proved to be a success. Jack knew that this was just the beginning of Daniel's new sexual experiences. He smiled again as he could hear the change in his lover's breathing as Daniel's breaths became deeper. He knew that Daniel was now deep asleep. Jack smiled and followed in suit. He fell asleep with a smile of contentment crossing his features, reveling in the simple feel of Daniel's body now pressed so intimately against his own. Their life together was going to be very interesting. 

 

** The End **


End file.
